


Sing Me to Sleep

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: Planets Align [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Parents, OT3, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen might be a little overprotective of Morgan.





	Sing Me to Sleep

   The high-pitched cry echoing through the penthouse woke Tony in an instant, his entire body tensing as he shot up, breath coming in quick little pants. Muddled from sleep and the adrenalin suddenly pounding through his veins, it took Tony a maddening three minutes to recognize the sound.

   By then a familiar trembling hand was pressing against his chest until he was laying flat, Stephen’s face looming above him with the quiet command to go back to sleep. Tony, despite the rude awakening, found himself sinking down gratefully as the bed shifted with changing weight and footsteps slipped out of the room.

   Not another minute later the crying stopped, and Tony found himself turning over gratefully, eyes taking in Pepper’s sleeping form. In the dim lighting he could just make out the pucker between her brows, but she hadn’t woken. Tony reached across to smooth her hair back lightly, a smile spreading across his lips as he noted the exhaustion.

   It took a long moment for rational thought to filter through his brain, aided by the smallest of whimpers from down the hall. Tony sat up again, blinking at the doorway, illuminated by distant light. That had been Morgan crying and that had been Stephen telling him to go back to sleep as he went to comfort her.

   He was slipping from the bed instinctively, shivering as his feet hit the cool hardwood floors and making his way to the closet in order to steal another bathrobe. Tony could feel his heart speeding up again, but this time it wasn’t from being startled awake, this time it was the foggy memories coming back to him.

   Pepper and Morgan had only been home from the hospital for a week. Tony had heard that children were notoriously difficult to manage when it came to a sleep schedule and both he and Stephen had agreed to trade off so that Pepper could get some much-needed rest. Except they hadn’t been, and Tony was only now realizing it.

   He wasn’t completely sure how he’d missed it, though he suspected it had something to do with that soothing baritone and gentle hand easing him back to bed. Part of him, a small part was irritated with Stephen for essentially hogging the time, while another part was all too aware of Stephen’s reasons.

   Tony padded down the hall, slowing as he heard a soft voice drifting back to him from Morgan’s room. There was a light blue glow that was coming from her magically created nightlight shining into the hallway, and he found himself hovering there, listening.

   He realized quickly that the noises were a mix of low humming and the occasionally whispered words, too quiet to make out. Creeping closer, Tony came to rest against the doorframe, smiling at the sight before him.

   Stephen was in front of the crib, slowly rocking from side to side with Morgan undoubtedly in his arms, head tilted to look down at her. The Cloak hovered attentively next him and every time in lifted an inquisitive hem he slapped it away with a huff. Gurgling could be heard, though barely and Tony already knew she must be moments away from sleep, clearly having become a developed routine.

   While the sight was undeniably heart-warming, it also sent a pang through him. Ever since they found out Pepper was pregnant, Stephen had been exhausting himself making sure he could protect their child once she came into the world, it bordered on obsession and was a surprise since they all expected Tony to have the hardest time adjusting.

   He knew the reason why Stephen ignored their schedule and got up multiple times a night without prompting was because of pure, unadulterated fear. He understood, he could relate, except the problem was Tony’s fears were abated just by Stephen’s presence. Between the three of them, they could handle anything. It hurt that Stephen didn’t feel quite the same way.

   Stephen’s movements slowed until he had come to a standstill, carefully leaning over the crib to place Morgan down. Tony didn’t move, weary of startling Stephen and having learned that lesson long ago. Stephen stood there, unmoving, staring down at her.

   “You can come in,” a nearly imperceptible whisper.

   Tony walked slowly until he could wrap his arms around his waist, chin resting high on his shoulder. Stephen didn’t react as they both stared down at Morgan’s small, sleeping form, expertly swaddled in her blankets.

   He could practically feel the exhaustion radiating from Stephen, the droop in his shoulders, the way he leaned his head back against him. It wasn’t healthy and it was bordering on dangerous with how alert Stephen needed to be when battling foes. Tony was going to have to try harder.

   “You know,” he began softly, murmuring in Stephen’s ear. “I’m kind of insulted that you’ve been stealing her away.”

   Stephen tensed lightly, hands coming up to grip his arms, “that…I didn’t mean to.”

   “I know. How about I get the next ones? Tomorrow too.”

   Stephen hesitated.

   Tony wasn’t above playing dirty, “I’ll sick Pepper on you. She’ll worry and fret and get up herself if only to stop you from doing it.”

   Stephen sighed reluctantly, “I can’t sleep when I hear her cry anyway.”

   “Try,” Tony insisted. “You’re no good to anyone, least of all her if you’re exhausted.”

   The Cloak raised its head, the collar flapping empathetically, and Tony could practically feel Stephen narrowing its eyes threateningly. Tony shook his head and tugged him away, watching as the Cloak settled itself back on the edge of the crib, holding up its vigil.

   “Come on, its too late for this conversation. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

   It was a testament to Stephen’s exhaustion that he didn’t protest, letting himself be led back to the bedroom and put to bed. Tony was quick and efficient, tucking him under the covers and forcing him to role toward Pepper who latched on to him, just like Tony knew she would. Stephen was out in a matter of minutes and Tony grinned softly to himself.

   Careful so as not to disturb them, Tony retreated from the room. He slipped back into Morgan’s, sparing a moment to smile down at her sleeping form, before making his way to the thick, cushioned armchair. He settled and stole a blanket from the nearby shelf to cover himself and smiled at the Cloak, which was watching him curiously.

   “Keep an eye on her, would you? Try to wake me before she starts crying and we’ll see about getting our sorcerer some sleep.”

   The Cloak used its hem to give a mock salute and Tony nodded in thanks.


End file.
